The new and distinct grapevine described and claimed herein originated from a hand pollination of the USDA selection B31-164 and the Princess variety (USDA variety non-patented) performed in May 2003. The resulting plants were planted into the field in April 2004. The present variety of grapevine was selected as a single plant in August 2005 and was first asexually propagated by hardwood cuttings in December 2005. The resulting propagules were planted during April 2006 near Delano, Kern County Calif. and were found to reproduce true-to-type through at least two generations of asexual propagation.